good night, little dragon
by Marry-black
Summary: slash HPDM : Harry fait une petite virée nocturne en balai, mais ce n'est pas le seul à sortir après le couvrefeu... OS


Harry posa sa plume et soupira, ça n'allait pas… pourtant cette journée avait été magnifique, a part ce satané devoir de potions, tout s'était bien déroulé, et il n'avait eu aucun cours en commun avec les serpentards, comble du bonheur. Et pourtant, quelque chose clochait. Et il ne trouvait pas quoi. Il jeta un œil par la fenêtre et regarda avec envie le ciel de mai, qui commençait à se piqueter d'étoiles. après tout, une petite virée en balai ne pourrai pas lui faire de mal. Il roula son parchemin et remonta dans le dortoir pour récupérer son éclair de feu et sa cape d'invisibilité. il se drapa dans la cape et sortit en silence de la salle commune, grouillante de monde à cette heure de la soirée. Il descendit et sortit du château, appréciant le vent frais sur sa peau. Il se dirigea d'un pas vif vers le stade et entra dans les vestiaires de garçons, qu'il pensait déserts à cette heure avancée. Peine perdue, à peine avait-il fait glisser sa cape d'invisibilité au sol qu'il remarqua l'autre personne, juste à coté de la porte des douches. Il lui tournait le dos et semblait ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Le cœur d'Harry manqua un battement quand il se rendit que l'inconnu était totalement nu, et était définitivement …wow… son corps était fin mais parfaitement musclé et ses cheveux d'or lui gouttaient dans la nuque. Ses cheveux…si blonds qu'ils en paraissaient blancs sous la pale lumière de la lune…on aurait presque dit ceux de…nooooooon, ça ne pouvait pas être…les yeux de Harry se posèrent sur la robe soigneusement pliée sur le banc, à coté de la cravate vert et argent, et frappée de l'écusson des serpentards. Mais il n'y avait pas qu'un seul serpentard, blond, aimant voler, incroyablement sexy, en sixième ou septième année au vu de son gabarit…si ? l'autre se retourna pour attraper sa robe et deux yeux gris orage s'agrandirent de stupéfaction en voyant Harry. Et si ! Ils étaient dieu sait combien dans cette école, et il fallait qu'il tombe sur cette insupportable fouine de Malfoy quand il partait faire une virée nocturne. Malfoy resta bouche bée un instant puis reprit son habituel air arrogant et un petit sourire suffisant s'étala sur ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas le moins du monde l'air embarrassé de se trouver totalement nu devant son pire ennemi qui lui n'avait toujours retrouvé le sens des réalités et le fixait, bouche bée.

« Potty, Potty… je sais pertinemment que mon corps te fait fantasmer depuis toujours, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour me suivre et m'espionner dans les vestiaires…t'avait qu'à demander, je t'aurais fait un strip-tease. »

Le sarcasme réveilla Harry qui se mit automatiquement en mode « dispute avec mon pire ennemi » en occultant soigneusement le fait que le dit pire ennemi était entièrement nu et indéniablement bien foutu.

« Je croyais avoir passé une bonne journée, alors me la gâche pas et casse toi ! »

« Pas la peine d'être vulgaire, Potty, passes moi mes vêtements et je m'en vais. »

Harry remarqua à cet instant qu'en effet les affaires de Malfoy étaient à quelques centimètres de lui, mais il n'allait pas s'abaisser à obéir aux ordres d'un serpentard, de celui-ci en particulier.

« Viens les chercher toi même ! »

« Et passer devant toi pour que tu puisse admirer de plus près mon magnifique fessier ? sûrement pas. »

Harry était coincé, soit il refusait et confortait Draco dans son idée qu'il voulait l'admirer de plus près (ce qui, à dire vrai, n'était pas tout à fait faux) soit il lui donnait ses vêtements en obéissant à son ordre. Ce type avait le don de le mettre hors de lui et apparemment, cela l'amusait beaucoup car il souriait de plus en plus. Harry s'empara des vêtements et lui jeta au visage, tout pour lui faire ravaler ce petit sourire suffisant, qui disait à lui seul : « je suis Draco Malfoy, héritier d'une des plus grandes familles de sang pur du pays, et estimes-toi heureux de pouvoir me regarder dans les yeux sans être brûlé vif par mon incroyable beauté. » Draco ramassa les vêtements et les enfila doucement, pour laisser le temps à Harry d'admirer encore un peu son corps de rêve. Harry sentait son sang bouillir et priait pour qu'il se dépêche, sinon il allait lui mettre son poing en travers de la figure, ou l'embrasser, il n'avait pas encore décidé. Pendant que Harry discutait avec lui même pour savoir laquelle des deux options il allait choisir, Draco avait fini de s'habiller et se dirigeait vers la porte.

« Bye Potty, je ne te souhaite pas de faire de beaux rêves, vu que je serais dans la plupart, ils ne pourront être que bons… »

« Avec toi c'est pas rêver, Malfoy, c'est plutôt cauchemarder. »

« On dit ça…allez, bonne nuit Potty. »

A ces mots, Draco sortit et laissa Harry seul dans le vestiaire. Celui-ci envoya un magistral crochet du droit dans le mur. Malfoy, ce type était si affreux, exécrable, détestable et si diaboliquement…sexy. Ca devrait être interdit par la loi d'être aussi beau en étant si insupportable. Il attrapa son balai d'un geste rageur et partit se changer les idées dans le ciel étoilé. La sensation du vent froid sur sa peau et l'ivresse de la vitesse lui firent bientôt oublier sa rancœur et un sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres. Il fit un tour rapide et retourna aux vestiaires pour prendre une douche. Il entra dans les douches et un parfum musqué vint lui flatter les narines. Il se demanda un instant d'ou cela pouvait venir puis l'évidence le frappa, Malfoy, encore et toujours lui. Il avait du faire une petite ballade comme lui et se doucher ensuite, ce n'était pas le genre à se promener tout nu juste pour le plaisir de l'exhibitionnisme. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller sous le jet d'eau brûlante, essayant de se convaincre que le doux parfum qui flottait dans l'air lui agressait les sens mais c'était si agréables, avec une petite pointe de cannelle. Il resta encore un instant sous l'eau fumante puis retourna au dortoir des griffondor d'un pas plus léger.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Draco descendit vers les cachots d'un pas guilleret, presque sautillant. Mais il se reprit bien vite, un Malfoy ne sautillait pas. Il avait enfin trouvé ce qui lui avait manqué toute la journée, il n'avait pas pu humilier son Potty, et ça lui avait miné sa journée. Mais à présent, tout allait bien, il allait passer une bonne nuit en sachant que ce cher Potty ne pourrait pas se sortir son corps de la tête de toute la nuit. Il entra dans la salle commune, son habituel sourire suffisant aux lèvres. Il se dirigeait vers le dortoir quand il entendit une voix stridente l'appeler.

« Drakichoooouuu ! »

son sourire s'évanouit et il se raidit quand miss-le-plus-grand-pot-de-colle-de-l'univers-Parkinson se jeta sur lui pour s'accrocher à son bras.

« Otes tes salles pattes de mon corps de rêve. »

« Mais Dray… »

« Je suis fatigué Pansy, bonne nuit »

Draco se libéra de l'étreinte forcée de Pansy et s'en fut vers le dortoir.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Harry se retourna pour la 46eme fois dans son lit, il n'en pouvait plus, il rechignait à l'admettre mais Draco avait raison, il ne pouvait plus se le sortir de la tête. Il réussit enfin à sombrer dans un sommeil agité de rêves tous habités par un certain blondinet. Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla de mauvaise humeur, ne sachant trop si c'était le fait d'avoir fait ces rêves qui l'énervait ou celui de les avoir appréciés. Pour parachever le tout, il commençait par Potions, cour commun avec les serpentards. Il descendit d'un air morose, harcelé par Ron qui voulait connaître la raison de sa mauvaise humeur. Il fut accueilli dans les cachots par le sourire suffisant de Malfoy et le regard glacial du professeur Rogue. Professeur qui décida, dans un accès de sadisme, de réorganiser le plan de classe. Harry, en tant que « cancre notoire et élément perturbateur », se retrouva donc au premier rang, à coté du « bon élève et chouchou de prof » par excellence, à savoir Draco Malfoy. Il se renfrogna et se résigna à supporter ce petit air supérieur tout le reste de l'année.

« Alors Potty, on a passé une bonne nuit ? »

« Malfoy, tu la fermes, j'essaye de suivre. »

« Oh, et depuis quand le génial Harry Potter ressent-il le besoin de suivre les cours ? »

« Depuis que je suis à coté de toi et qu'il n'y a rien de plus intéressant à faire que de prendre les cours. »

« Ah ? parce que tu faisais des trucs intéressants avec la belette au fond de la classe ? intéressant comment ? »

Harry se tourna vers son voisin en haussant un sourcil, se demandant s'il avait fait ce sous entendu intentionnellement ou non.

« Pourquoi ? t'es jaloux ? »

« Potter ! cessez de déconcentrer Mr Malfoy. »

Harry se re-concentra sur l'épluchage de ses ingrédients en maudissant intérieurement Rogue et son favoritisme sur 36 générations, pendant que Draco murmurait, dans un souffle :

« Et si je l'étais, Potter… »

Harry ressassa cette phrase sibylline toute la matinée, et y réfléchissait encore quand il sentit les crocs acérés du clabbert qu'il était en train de nourrir s'enfoncer dans sa main et s'y ficher avec force. Hagrid se précipita quand il entendit son élève préféré hurler à la mort. Il attrapa l'animal au niveau de l'articulation de la mâchoire, l'obligeant à lâcher prise.

« Vite, Harry, va à l'infirmerie, la salive de clabbert est très toxique pour certaines personnes. »

Harry enroula sa main blessée dans un pan de sa robe et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie au pas de course. Arrivé là-bas, il entra et son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

« Je vais finir par croire que tu me suis, Potty… »

Harry se retourna doucement et fit face à son meilleur ennemi, allongé sur le ventre sur un lit immaculé. Sa robe était par terre et il se retrouvait en pantalon et chemise, sa cravate desserrée. Harry sortit sa main de sa robe et lui montra, le sang coulait abondamment de la blessure et dégouttait sur le sol dallé de l'infirmerie. Draco fit une grimace de dégoût

« Tu pouvais aussi faire croire à une migraine ou un mal de ventre… »

« Malfoy, est ce que tu me crois si je te dis que je ne suis pas venu pour toi ? »

« Mmmh, laisses moi réfléchir…non ! »

Harry soupira devant tant de mauvaise volonté et vit avec soulagement arriver Mme Pomfresh, qui repéra immédiatement sa main sanglante et la prit pour l'examiner.

« Morsure de clabbert, hein ? est ce que Hagrid comprendra un jour que tant que ça ne devient pas vert, ce n'est pas grave ? »

elle fit un petit geste de sa baguette et la blessure se referma aussitôt, ne laissant à Harry qu'une étrange sensation de picotement. Un autre geste et le sang sur sa main, le sol et sa robe fut instantanément nettoyé.

« Pour vous Mr Malfoy, ce ne sera pas aussi simple, tous les os du bassin sont brisés et vous vous êtes froissé un ligament. Comment avez vous réussi à vous faire une telle blessure ? »

« Entraînement de quidditch, je suis tombé de balai après avoir été heurté par un cognard. »

Répondit Draco en maudissant le batteur qui n'avait pas fait son boulot sur 36 générations.

« Pour les os, c'est facile, demain tout ira bien, mais pour le ligament, il faut vous appliquer cette pommade, » dit Mme Pomfresh en désignant un pot mauve sur la table de nuit. Elle allait l'ouvrir quand une sonnette retentit et que la voix du directeur se fit entendre dans toute l'infirmerie.

« Pompom, j'ai besoin de vous immédiatement. »

Mme Pomfresh regarda Draco, puis la porte, puis le pot dans sa main, puis la porte, puis Harry…

« Mr Potter, occupez vous de ça, maintenant que vous êtes guéri, vous l'appliquez en gestes circulaires là ou Mr Malfoy a mal jusqu'à ce que ça pénètre, moi, je vais voir Mr le directeur, » ordonna l'infirmière en collant d'autorité le pot dans les mains d'Harry et en fuyant vers la sortie.

Harry resta un moment à contempler le pot de crème dans sa main en réalisant ce que Mme Pomfresh venait de lui demander. Il soupira.

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix ? »

« Non, et je te déconseille de me faire mal, sinon je te fais avaler cette pommade et le pot avec, » répondit Draco en se contorsionnant pour déboutonner son pantalon sans se retourner. Harry le regarda un instant bouche bée puis demanda

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fabriques ? »

« Tu t'imagines que tu vas me passer ce truc à travers mes vêtements peut-être ? »

répondit Draco sarcastiquement en baissant son pantalon enfin ouvert au niveau des chevilles, laissant apparaître un joli boxer noir moulant et le début d'un hématome. Il baissa son sous-vêtement, juste assez pour laisser admirer à Harry le magnifique bleu qui lui ornait la fesse gauche.

« Allez, au boulot, et n'en profite pas trop. »

Harry prit le parti de se taire et plongea les doigts dans l'épaisse pâte blanche au parfum de violette. Pour une fois qu'un médicament de Pomfresh sentait bon…Il hésita un instant puis posa sa main sur l'hématome et commença à faire de petits gestes circulaires, comme lui avait indiqué Mme Pomfresh. Mmh, qu'il avait la peau douce. Draco frémit quand la crème glacée entra en contact avec sa peau mais bientôt une douce chaleur l'envahit et il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit soupir d'aise.

« Alors, Dray, qui est ce qui en profite ? »

« Depuis quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom, toi ? »

« J'avais pensé que tripoter les fesses de quelqu'un, avec son accord, m'autorisait à l'appeler par son prénom, voire à lui donner des sobriquets ridicules. »

« Tu continues à me tripoter les fesses comme tu dis, et tu la fermes. Manquerait plus que tu m'appelles Drakichou, toi aussi. »

« En fait j'avais pensé à Drakinou, mais bon si tu préfères… »

« La ferme, Potter. »

« Oui, Drakinou ! »

Draco enfoui sa tête sans ses bras et se tut, exaspéré. Harry, hilare, continua néanmoins à masser le postérieur de son soi-disant pire ennemi qui avait l'air d'apprécier, soupirant d'aise. Draco leva la tête au bout d'un moment, ne sentant plus la chaleur des mains de Harry.

« Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? »

« Parce qu'il n'y a plus rien à étaler. »

« Je pense qu'il en faut encore, j'ai toujours mal. »

« Non, dis plutôt, « Harry Potter, j'aimes quand tu me tripotes les fesses, et je voudrais que tu continues. » »

« grmmmblrmmmblld… »

« J'ai rien entendu. »

« Oui, Harry Potter, j'aimes beaucoup quand tu me tripotes les fesses, alors fait pas celui qui n'avait pas compris et continues. »

Harry sourit et grimpa sur le lit, un genou de chaque coté de Draco, puis se mit à masser sensuellement le bas du dos de son pire-ennemi-mais-tellement-sexy-qu'on-lui-pardonne. Ses mains se glissèrent sous sa chemise et suivirent la colonne vertébrale, arrachant un frisson à Draco, puis redescendirent sur les fesses, glissant entre les deux, puis sur les cuisses. Draco gémit de plus en plus fort mais se tut instantanément quand il entendit les pas de Mme Pomfresh sur le sol carrelé de l'infirmerie. il attrapa le poignet de Harry et le fit descendre du lit avant de remettre son boxer. Mme Pomfresh arriva tandis que Harry refermait le pot mauve, l'air totalement innocent. Elle regarda les deux garçons d'un air suspicieux puis renvoya Harry en cours après l'avoir remercié. Harry passa le reste de la journée un petit sourire collé aux lèvres et regardant ses mains toutes les deux minutes. Il partit se coucher de bonne heure et s'endormit aussitôt, heureux cette fois de partir dans ses rêve, toujours habités par le même blondinet. Le lendemain, il était presque heureux de voir la sale tête de Rogue. Il arriva même quelques minutes en avance et attendit quelques instants devant la porte, seul, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une main se poser sur son postérieur une fraction de seconde. Il se retourna et vit Malfoy et Parkinson, bras dessus, bras dessous, en pleine discussion. Draco se retourna et lui lança.

« Eh ben Potty, on se sent seul sans sa belette ? »

la remarque était cinglante, mais ses yeux brillaient d'une étrange lueur, entre l'excuse et l'envie. Harry réprima un frisson qui s'évertuait à lui remonter la colonne vertébrale à la vue de ces perles d'orage qui le fixaient et se retint de sauter sur Draco pour l'embrasser passionnément, ça n'aurait sûrement pas plu à Pansy. Le professeur Rogue mit fin à leur micro dispute en les faisant entrer et miss-pot-de-glue-Parkinson lâcha enfin son dragon d'amour et partit s'asseoir en lui susurrant

« A tout à l'heure, Drakichou. »

Harry, se retenant d'éclater de rire, s'assit à coté de Drakichou et lui chuchota.

« Y'a pas, je préfère définitivement Drakinou. »

Draco ne répondit rien mais glissa sa main derrière Harry et lui pinça violemment les fesses. Harry sursauta en s'attirant un regard courroucé du professeur Rogue.

« Tu leur en veux, aujourd'hui, à mes fesses… »

« Faut bien que je me venge pour hier… »

« Tu vas voir, toi, quand on sera seuls. »

« Ouuh, j'ai peur, Potty… »ironisa Draco en faisant semblant d'être terrorisé. Harry lui jeta un regard noir et reprit le hachage frénétique de sa botte de fleurs d'aconit. au bout d'un moment, Draco fit tomber par inadvertance son couteau par terre et se glissa sous la table pour le ramasser. Ce faisant, il posa quelque chose sur le tabouret de Harry qui frémit quand il sentit sa main frôler sa cuisse. Draco remonta et se remit à sa tache sans un regard pour Harry qui fourra le morceau de parchemin dans sa poche. La matinée défila sans anicroche et Harry prétexta un devoir à finir pour esquiver la fin du repas et s'exila dans la bibliothèque pour lire en paix le petit mot de Draco. Il défroissa le parchemin et lut, dans l'écriture nette et soignée de l'héritier des Malfoy,

Le dragon réclame vengeance !

Rendez-vous ce soir 10h devant la salle sur demande

D.

Harry froissa le parchemin à nouveau et retourna en cours un grand sourire aux lèvres. La journée s'écoula comme un rêve, Harry garda son sourire extatique même pendant le soporifique cours d'histoire de la magie du professeur Binns. Quelques minutes avant l'heure dite, Harry, plus que surexcité, se drapa dans sa cape d'invisibilité et se dirigea vers la salle sur demande. Au détour d'un couloir, il entendit une voix et se plaqua contre le mur en la reconnaissant comme celle de Rusard.

« Meeoooww »

« Qu'est ce que tu dis Miss teigne ? tu as vu deux poufsouffle de troisième année se peloter dans un couloir du deuxième étage, en dessous de la tapisserie représentant Conrad l'inquisiteur en train d'inculquer les préceptes du cul-te de Travia à une bande de trolls des montagnes en kilt ? vite, allons y ! »

le rythme cardiaque de Harry se calma quand il entendit les pas du concierge se diriger à l'opposée de là ou il allait. Il arriva devant la salle sur demande 2 minutes en avance et se mit à trépigner d'impatience. Quand enfin Draco arriva, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres, Harry se retint de se jeter sur lui et son envie devait se lire sur son visage car le dit Draco lui envoya un clin d'œil ravageur. Il passa trois fois devant la tapisserie et s'effaça pour laisser passer Harry qui resta bouche bée en voyant la pièce imaginée par son serpentard. Un immense lit à baldaquins violets trônait au centre de la pièce tapissée de moquette rouge si épaisse qu'on aurait pu dormir dessus (ou autre chose…) des bougies brillaient ça et là et donnaient à l'ensemble une atmosphère intimiste. Sur une étagère trônaient différentes bouteilles d'huiles de massage et autres potions à l'usage indéterminé. Le tout était complété par un léger parfum d'écorce de santal qui venait de temps à autre chatouiller les narines de Harry. Il fit deux pas dans l'épaisse moquette et entendit la porte se fermer derrière lui. Il soupira quand il sentit deux bras fins l'entourer et un baiser plus doux que la caresse d'une plume se poser dans sa nuque. Draco le retourna et prit possession de ses lèvres, enfin. Ses mains s'immiscèrent sous la robe du survivant tandis qu'il quémandait l'accès à sa bouche, accès que Harry donna immédiatement. Les deux adolescents s'embrassèrent passionnément, jusqu'à ce que les vêtements devinssent trop gênants et que les deux garçons se séparent pour se déshabiller fébrilement l'un l'autre. Draco détailla un instant le corps de son futur amant, en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, et le poussa sur le lit en tombant sur lui. Il se mit à déposer de petits baisers brûlants le long de la mâchoire du survivant, puis dans son cou, sur sa poitrine…Il s'arrêta sur un téton durci par le désir, le suça, le mordilla, provoquant cris et halètements chez le brun qui se tortillait sous ses caresses expertes. Ses mains couraient sur son corps tandis que ses lèvres et sa langues traçaient des arabesques et des méandres sur la peau mate, descendant inexorablement le long du torse frémissant. Quand il arriva au nombril, il s'arrêta et regarda Harry dans les yeux, attendant qu'il lui demande lui-même de continuer.

« Hnn …Draaaake…t'arrêtes pas… »

Draco sourit et prit une bouteille d'huile parfumée sur l'étagère et commença à oindre le corps du survivant, en insistant particulièrement sur une certaine partie qui réagit au contact des mains douces et chaudes du serpentard. Harry gémit quand les doigts experts de son dragon quittèrent sa virilité, bientôt remplacés par ses lèvres brûlantes, et commencèrent à caresser doucement son intimité. La main de Harry se crispa sur les draps de satin quand un doigt huilé s'insinua en lui, bientôt rejoint par un second, et se mirent à bouger doucement. Quand il le sentit prêt, Draco retira ses doigts, provoquant un soupir dépité chez Harry, qui sentit bientôt quelque chose de plus gros se glisser en lui, aidé par l'huile au parfum enivrant qui couvrait maintenant tout son corps. Draco reprit ses caresses sur la virilité de Harry pour lui faire oublier la douleur. Douleur qui fit rapidement place à un plaisir intense et Harry se mit à onduler du bassin pour l'inciter à bouger en lui.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Rusard courut en direction des cris et des gémissements qu'il entendait. Ces satanés fraudeurs ne lui échapperaient pas cette fois ci ! arrivé dans le couloir d'ou les bruits semblaient provenir, il s'arrêta, perplexe, il n'y avait personne dans ce couloir, et pas de salles. Pourtant, les cris étaient parfaitement audibles. Etrange. Il se détourna en haussant les épaules et reprit sa ronde nocturne, ce serait pour une prochaine fois.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Harry, allongé sur le torse de son amant endormi, caressa les cheveux d'or et embrassa doucement le torse d'albâtre. Il tira un drap de satin sur eux et s'endormit en murmurant :

« Bonne nuit, petit dragon. »


End file.
